On my level
by FreshNerd
Summary: What if Naruto became Godaime instead of Tsunade. What if no one knew of his status as a Jinchuriki. Born with high intelligence and trained by the Sandaime and Jiraiya.   Starts during Pain Invasion.


On my level

Summary: What if Naruto status was hidden and raised secretly by the Sandaime and Jiraiya. What if Namikaze Naruto was a genius just like his father. Than revealed to the world during the Kage summit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Nada.

This is a one shot. I really would like to continue it, but I can't. Anyway anyone feeling up to it can adopt it.

Ok I really need a beta for my other stories. Someone plz help me.

K

Here

It

Is:

* * *

><p>The Godaime Hokage was a mysterious person. The villagers only knew that the Shinobi council approved of him along with the civilian council. Jounin too knew. Yet, none would ever say who he was. Even the Hokage Monument didn't have his face. They seen the Hokage before, but his face was always covered and hidden by the Hokage hat.<p>

Civilians could only speculate how the man looked just as every other village tried to find out who the Hokage was and find nothing. The Hokage was a shadow just as his name claimed.

The Godaime Hokage reign had started shortly after the death of the Sandaime. Jiraiya of the Sannin approved as did the two of the three elders. The ones who had named the figure Godaime was Jiraiya himself. The Hokage's voice was even and smooth. It held authority and kindness almost like the Sandaime.

Finally after three years of not knowing. The Hokage had finally stepped out of the shadows. It only took the leader of Akatsuki to attack Konoha directly. The same Akatsuki leader that had killed Jiraiya weeks earlier.

Akatsuki's leader was looking for Kyuubi. No one had a clue what the six similar looking people were talking about.

It wasn't long before Konoha was blown apart by the leader of Akatsuki creating a crater in the center of Konoha. That was when the Hokage appeared. The Hokage faced off against the six.

* * *

><p>Hyuugas started watching from a distance and telling their comrades of what was happening. The Hokage was going to fight.<p>

* * *

><p>The Hokage stood calm and ready. The wind breezed making his coat flap with the wind. His hat to wavered against the wind and moved enough to show his mouth and cheek. It was still shadowed.<p>

"The Kyuubi. You want Kyuubi." stated the Hokage's voice as it echoed through the destroyed land.

The leader of the six stepped forward. A man with wild orange hair. Black rings pierced his nose and ears. They all looked similar beside one being female.

"Yes, Akatsuki will spare your village should you give us the Kyuubi." replied the person. The ripple like eyes stared into the shadowy face of the Hokage.

The Hokage stood still. Than slowly the Hokage lifted his right hand and touched the tip of his hat. A second went by before the hat disappeared with a poof. The Hokage's face was finally revealed.

Bright blond hair was revealed. Long locks were revealed as the strand of hair slightly hid the right eye of the Hokage. Orange pigments covered the surrounding of the Hokage's eyes, with his pupils turning toad like.

Pein's eyes took in the Hokage. First thought was that the Hokage was so young. Sixteen year old maybe. He was certain he would win.

"I'm afraid I can't accept your offer." replied the Hokage.

Pein nodded. The five behind prepared to fight.

"I suppose I should introduce myself," said the Hokage before locking eyes with the leader,"Namikaze Naruto."

Pein didn't show any emotions, but the puppeteer did. Shock was one of the emotions.

"We are Pein." replied the God realm.

Naruto nodded. Hands went through thirty hand-seals within two seconds. This was the first sign that the Hokage was fast. Second sign was that five bodies had been cut apart by an invisible wind blade leaving only god realm. The only one that had kept an active shield around itself.

"Its time you see who you came here expecting to defeat. Let me show you why I and the past Hokage's are never taken lightly." said Naruto to the last Pein. The Hokage crossed the distance in the blink of an eye.

Pein blocked one of the most powerful punch he ever blocked. He enforced his defense with gravity pushing back the Hokage's strength. Pein used his other hand to stab the Hokage with a chakra disruptor.

Pein hit nothing, but air. He was tossed in the air by a powerful kick from behind and that his earring had been forcibly removed. He balanced himself in a crouch as he landed and kept his eyes on the Hokage who had put on his earring before taking it off and tossing it away.

"I found you." stated the Hokage to Pein who stared at the man disbelieving what had transpired. His Five path of Peins defeated within a minute. Only one remaining.

Pein attacked the Hokage by throwing four chakra rods at the Kage. The rods went through after images. The Rinnegan tracked the Hokage who appeared grabbing Pein's face and paralyzing the body. The Rinnegan moved staring at the face of the Namikaze. Pein stared in complete disbelief. It hadn't even been fasted enough to use a single jutsu.

"You fought Jiraiya-sensei right? Ever wonder what happens if one were to use Rasengan with their palm on your forehead?" questioned the Hokage locking eyes with the Rinnegan. The Toad like eyes were harden and pitying.

Pein didn't answer as it stared directly at the Hokage before its chakra enhanced eyes disappeared with the brain completely destroyed.

* * *

><p>Blood red hair flowed down the head of a pale person. His body was held upward by a device of his own. His lower body was frail, it was caused from a past battle. It left his lower body paralyzed. His overall physique made him look as though he was starving.<p>

Nagato stared against the walls of the cave that he was in. He wanted to do a hundred different things, like scream, yell in anger, deny what had just happened. He couldn't. All he could do was accept that he had been defeated as though he had been the child. His Rinnegan moved to Konan who stood ignorant of his defeat. Her short blue hair looked black in the dark cave. Her grey eyes stared expectantly at him.

"I lost." stated Nagato breaking the silence. Even he couldn't believe what had just come out of his mouth. This instantly had Konan looking just as shocked as he should have looked.

"To who?" asked Konan.

Nagato looked directly in her eyes and moved his gaze elsewhere.

"To the Hokage. I was no matched. I didn't even touch him." replied Nagato as he replayed the battle through his mind and finding no flaw in the Hokage's move.

"The Godaime? You said they had been bluffing to have all their most powerful shinobis out in the field." said Konan trying to discern what she was hearing.

"I thought it was. Everyone did. Everyone thought Konoha didn't have a ninja capable of being Hokage and had placed a figure head, but it seemed they had one. Namikaze Naruto." stated Nagato and tried to accept such a thing happening.

Konan's eyes widen. Her mouth slightly opening as a silent gasp left her mouth.

"You arrived." said Nagato looking toward the entrance of the hide out.

"I arrived in the first half minute since killing your puppets." replied Naruto as he stepped in. He glanced at Konan before looking at Pein.

Nagato lifted his eyes warily and looked at Naruto trying to see how he could have lost to such a person.

"You said Jiraiya was your sensei, than we should be able to understand each other. I wish to accomplish the one dream that Jiraiya had." said Nagato as he tried to find anything about this Hokage. If they had the same sensei, than why was the other so powerful.

Sage eyes stared impassively at him.

"To bring peace. I too want to achieve the same dream, but its obvious you lost sight of what peace is." replied Naruto as he stared at the destroyed legs of the Red head.

"You don't sound surprise to hear that I was once his student." stated Nagato as he put pieces together about the Godaime.

"The toads told me. Jiraiya had left a message behind revealing who you were." explained Naruto. His eyes glowing slightly from natural chakra.

Nagato nodded understanding. "You claim I lost sight of peace, yet you don't know my pain."

The Godaime's right eyes disappeared from view as blond hair covered it leaving only the left. "I only claim what your eyes tell. Eyes that had killed their own life in order to blind and delude themselves."

"Blind myself. I never heard that one before. Love breeds sacrifice, sacrifice pain and pain to hate. I admit that my pain had changed me, but I don't see it that way. I saw it as a lesson that life would put you down the moment you try and achieve a goal so very close." replied Nagato. His Rinnegan closed as though in thought.

The Hokage stood silent before answering.

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Neji stood silent of the battle he just witnessed. He must have stay still as a statue for half an hour now. He always believed that fate controlled his life. When he had fought one of the Peins, he had lost so easily. He had thought that they would all die since those Peins had even killed Jiraiya of the Sannin. Yet, the impossible had just happened. The invader had been so casually defeated that it defied what he had believed.<p>

He could vaguely hear Iruka asking what was happening.

"Its over. The Hokage defeated all six." replied Neji as he sat down out of amazement. The Hokage. He never thought that such was the power of the Godaime.

"How does he look?" asked one chunin.

"He looks like the Yondaime. The Yondaime's son, Namikaze Naruto." stated Neji after having read lips from the distance.

That made the survivors start whispering and shouting.

* * *

><p>"I see. Than I too shall believe in you. I bequeath my dream to you Namikaze Naruto," said Nagato before clapping his hands together. "I'll use the power of the outer path and shall bring those that have died recently back to life."<p>

Naruto nodded and let Nagato use his jutsu. He watched it silently and let Nagato finish the jutsu.

"Konan and I will return to the village. I will return to help. I await your promise." said Nagato before letting Konan take him.

Naruto nodded and started heading back to his village. He wanted to hide himself longer, but now that his face was revealed it wouldn't take the world long to know.

He arrived at the village with them cheering. He unsealed his hat and placed it over his head. As soon as he stepped on sight, the village cheered.

He could get use to this.

* * *

><p>Naruto quietly put another stack of paper down. Paper work was a nuisance. Having finished he waited for Danzo Shimura to appear.<p>

The door to the office opened. A aged man entered. The man was covered with bandages. The right arm along with the right eye. The man supported himself with a cain using his left hand.

"You summoned me? Hokage-sama." questioned Danzo. His eye showing that he clearly didn't like the Hokage.

The Hokage smiled under his hat.

"Danzo. I called you here to ask where were you during the invasion?" asked Naruto with a hint of curiosity.

"I evacuated, Hokage-sama. At my age I could not hope to fight long." replied Danzo and motioning toward his injury. His eye glaring.

"Is that right. It seems to me that you purposely chose not to defend our home and withheld your 'allies' from helping." stated the Godaime. Blue eyes harden as they locked with the single glare.

"I could not contact anyone during the evacuation. As I stated I am immobile for the most." replied Danzo. His tone starting to slip in rage.

"Than you are no longer of use to Konoha." stated an empty voice next to the Godaime.

Out of the shadow, Sai stepped out looking directly at Danzo.

"But you had time to contact him to not help." stated Naruto and drew out a kunai from his robe.

Danzo stared at Sai unable to believe that his own betrayed him. He opened his mouth to speak, but found the Hokage right in front of his and pressing softly toward his chest, where his heart was.

Danzo looked down and saw the kunai imbedded into his heart and frowned before dropping on the floor dead.

"Who is the successor for root?" questioned Naruto as he cut the bandage off of Danzo's right eye. The Sharingan was revealed with a ominous glow.

"I am Hokage-sama." replied Sai as he looked down at Danzo and the eyes.

"Go and take over root and take up protecting Konoha from the shadows." ordered the Hokage and plucked out the right eye of Danzo.

"Hai." replied Sai and left through the shadows.

Naruto put the eyes in a small jar and proceeded to rip the bandages around Danzo's right arm. He made a shadow clone to leave and make sure none entered and to cancel all meetings.

Biting his thump and blurring through hand-seals before slamming it on the floor. A medium sized toad appeared.

"Gamatsu I need you for something." started Naruto as he held up a single jar.

The Toad stared at it before nodding.

* * *

><p>Team Samui made their way to the Hokage tower. Karui a dark skin red head and ninja from Kumo was staring at the destroyed site and so many collapsed building.<p>

"Where they invaded again?" questioned Omoi as he stared at the many civilians passing by. He had pale blond hair with dark skin and chewing on a lollipop.

"Stop saying things." ordered Samui. The leader of the other two. She was blond and was a very beautiful kunochi.

The team made it to the tower and were met by a chunin that led them to the office. Each step they took felt heavier and darker. Even the bashful Karui became silent as they finally reached upon the door.

The chunin opened the door. It was obviously a mistake since killing intent flooded the hall. Killing intent so powerful that Karui fell on her knees struggling to breath. The chunin gulped before simply waiting for the team to enter.

Samui braced herself. She knew the Hokage must be powerful. It was known worldwide that who ever became Hokage was someone to be feared.

She helped Karui stand up and gave Omoi a look before entering.

The Hokage's face was covered in shadows. The killing intent disappeared clearing up the atmosphere.

"We were sent by the Raikage to deliver this." recited Samui as she took out a scroll and moved forward handing the scroll.

The Hokage took one glance at it and nodded. A smooth and calm voice came from the Hokage. "Uchiha Sasuke. It seemed he finally made his first act against the village. Joining Akatsuki."

Karui opened her mouth to say something, but quickly thought better of it.

"I will mark Uchiha Sasuke as a missing nin to allow you to capture and kill him. This meeting that you Raikage calls for. I will have to think about it." replied Naruto.

Samui nodded. "I have a request of my own Hokage-dono. I was a student of Killer Bee and wish to request information about Uchiha Sasuke."

Karui nodded supporting Samui. Omoi remained silent trying to see the Hokage's face.

"I don't sympathize with outsiders, but seeing as you may need to know his abilities to capture him or kill. I will reveal to you the secrets of the Mangekyou Sharingan, which I believed he attained for him to defeat your master." replied Naruto as he took out Uchiha Itachi's file and recited the abilities of the Mangekyou Sharingan to see if these ninjas really had the power to uphold what they claimed to do.

* * *

><p>A handicapped red head entered through the Gates of Konoha and started heading toward the Hospital. He was supported by a blue haired woman.<p>

"Tsunade of the Sannin should be expecting us. He claims he'll need my help, but I don't see such a powerful person as him ever needing help." said Nagato as he was carried. His Rinnegan was deactivated revealing grey pupils.

"You said it yourself. He spoke just like Yahiko. You saw a different path in him" replied Konan as they arrived at the hospital.

Nagato smiled. "I did. I saw the path that Sage of Six path had wanted in him. A path where peace existed. True peace."


End file.
